The Ballad of Hurricane Rita
by Shawn30
Summary: Sometimes fate and love just can't be denied.


**Title: "The Ballad of Hurricane Rita"**  
**A One-Shot Written by: Shawn30**

**Summary: Sometimes fate and love just can't be denied.**

**Rating: MA Category: Fluffy Smut Ship: Tommy Oliver/Kimberly Hart**

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including Dino Thunder is canon. Everything after is my AU. T/K are around 27 years old here.**

**Authors Notes: Sexy, flirtatious, funny, hot romantic smut here. This is an angst-free zone. If you love TK, then sit back and enjoy.**

**"You"**

**Thinking of you keeps me awake.**  
**Dreaming of you keeps me asleep.**  
**Being with you keeps me alive.**

**~~ Robyn Jorgensen**

**The apartment of Kimberly Hart **

**1800 Milestone **

**Saturday, September 25, 2005**

** Miami, Fl**

Peering at himself in the bathroom mirror, Tommy Oliver wore a grin so wickedly satisfying the Joker himself would be mightily impressed.

Fresh from a soothing hot shower, he stood in front of the sink wearing just a white towel. After brushing his teeth, he just couldn't stop smiling. No matter the thunderous storm raging outside or the constant pelting of heavy rainfall against the window glass. Nope, he couldn't have cared less that a hurricane was tap-dancing at Florida's doorstep.

He was right where he wanted to be.

In fact, Tommy was beyond pleased by the state's current weather predicament. The news reports wanted everyone off the roads. No planes were flying in or out of the area. His paleontology conference was canceled and his hotel was nine long miles away.

There was just no way to drop Kim off after they had dinner and drive back to his hotel with the way the dangerous winds were blowing. The weather took a serious turn for the worse in the last two hours. Low and behold, he's stuck here with her probably all night long.

His glee and excitement at that fact actually made him do a little spin on his heel and attempt the Michael Jackson moonwalk. But in the mirror he thought he looked more like a zombie stumbling backward than a cool dancer. Oh well, dancing was never his forte.

Turning toward the bathroom door, Tommy could hear Kim moving about her kitchen just down the hall, probably muttering under her breath about this stupid hurricane and the stupid situation they found themselves in. He imagined her walking about, talking to herself as she's known to do, reasoning how her carefully articulated plan has now blown up in her pretty little face.

Tommy flash-backed to four months ago when he called Kim to catch up on life one night. With his final tour of duty as a Ranger over and done with, he'd been taking time to reach out to all of the old gang to re-establish those friendships and find out what everyone was up too. Talking to Kim again wasn't tough as they were long past the 'Letter' issue. But unlike all the other women he'd dated, she'd always retained a special place in his heart. So any contact with her meant something.

What began as an unplanned late evening chat led to a three-hour tell-all talk about everything going on in their lives. The who, what, when, where, and whys of the last couple of years in detail. Though he never asked, he was pleased to hear she was single and working hard at building her Crane Gymnastics Academy. Her mission statement to train girls the right way and give them the tools to deal with the rigors of the sport and all its risks was inspiring to hear about. She was so serious and focused. Her success thus far wasn't a surprise at all.

That night led to four late-night talks in a row, followed by day chats, texting, and then emails about nothing and everything. He heard her smiling on the other end of the phone as things turned flirtatious after just three weeks. She was teasing and sexy and just so much fun. They shared the personal and the silly. The sad and the private. The painful and the hopeful aspects of their lives. Sometimes they'd laugh till they were almost out of breath, and his heart all of a sudden grabbed him by the neck and yelled "She's the one still and you know it. Go get her!"

Despite everything that happened, Tommy felt a deep connection with her again. Whenever they discussed dating, both always had an excuse about why they didn't have time. He knew he was only saying it because she was. The truth was that he wanted her. Finally, he knew he had to make a move. No more cell phone conversations or texting. He knew he had to stand in front of her, look her directly in the eyes and find out if this was just a one-sided attraction or if she felt something too.

Then came the National Paleontology Association conference, a three-day event, being held in Miami, Florida. Tommy saw that as fate giving him a kick in the right direction. He casually mentioned it during one of their talks, and asked her out to dinner.

Bingo! Jackpot! She accepted.

Kim picked him up yesterday morning at the airport, looking far to gorgeous at 7:00 AM in the morning. When she walked into his arms he hugged her for the longest time as she rested against him. He whispered that he wanted to kiss her. No smooth line or come on. Just the truth.

She whispered, "Go for it."

So right there in front of United Airlines baggage claim '9,' Tommy Oliver kissed Kimberly Hart for the first time in well over a decade. They held each other and just kissed and kissed until someone actually started whistling. And yes, they both saw stars. Not just cause the American flag was hanging from the rafters. After a day apart Kim emailed him her rules for dinner tonight. She stated that this was a dinner between a man and a woman who were both single and attracted to each other. It may or may not include a post-dinner kiss, but in no way, shape or form was sex going to occur. She said they needed to take it slow and mature.

Tommy was alright with that until he went to pick her up and she was wearing a gorgeously tight, amazingly short, red dress that was as conservative as a porno movie. If she wanted him to behave tonight she shouldn't have worn a bacon-covered bodysuit inside a lions cage. She looked good enough to eat, literally, and he he told her that. She just smiled and let him open the car door for her.

Over dinner they talked about their families and work and their friends latest gossip, all while engaging in the hottest eye-sex across the table imaginable. She told him he looked delicious tonight. Zack picked out the suit, and when Kim excused herself to the ladies room he texted his old friend and thanked him for the help.

It was announced by the restaurant's manager just before dinner arrived that the storm was worsening and it soon wouldn t be safe on the roads. He apologized, but restaurant was closing immediately.

Tommy and Kim were drenched as they raced across the parking lot to his rental car, quickly ducking inside. And that's when she sealed her fate by doing the right thing.

"OK, look. I don't want you to die. And while I m sure that thrill-seeking part of you would love to navigate a hurricane-like storm, I don't want you to go squish on the highway. So I'm going to be a good person and offer you my couch for the night. And by my couch, I actually mean my couch. The one in the living-room. And by living room I don't mean my bedroom. I mean the actual living room. Are we clear?"

While jumping for joy on the inside, Tommy simply nodded and thanked her on the outside.

Alas, with a potential hurricane outside, he was stuck in Kim's apartment with her alone all night long. And with his conference now canceled he'd have a few days here in Miami to do as he pleased.

Grinning in the mirror, his intention was clear. Make Kim fall in love with him again.

And if that included the absolute best night of sex any two people have ever had in the history of mankind, then so be it.

Leaning against the granite island in her kitchen while nursing a grape wine cooler, Kimberly Hart was mentally reworking her 'Tommy-plan'.

Said plan, coined after the man who inspired it, was a pre-selected set of rules she'd carefully worked on to insure that they act in a mature and patient manner once they were in front of each other. Do's and dont's that would prevent sex, far-to-soon declarations of the heart, and the erosion of the solid foundation she hoped they could build.

Recent months saw old romantic feelings resurfacing stronger than ever, but tempered now by time and life experience. In her opinion the potential for something wonderful to happen between them was just as likely as them developing into a complete Earth-shattering disaster. Poetically dramatic, but true.

As loud thunder crackled in the distance, rattling her kitchen windows, she recalled how amazing it felt to be in his strong arms again after all this time. And how when he looked at her she felt warm all over. And how kissing him was so delicious she felt sixteen again. But she wasn't sixteen anymore. She wasn't that doe-eyed, love struck, White and Green Ranger-addicted Kim that thought he was the best thing on Earth.

Thankfully they were well past all those pesky 'Letter' issues, and could even laugh about it now.

So as she waited for him to finish his shower, she tried to not think of his naked, glistening body with all those naked, glistening muscles just a few feet away. Nope, she wasn't gonna imagine being in there with him making love against the foggy glass while surrounded by blustering steam and husky groans. Nope, no way, no how. Instead, she considered his less than perfect attributes so as to remind herself just how imperfect he truly was.

Tommy Oliver's memory was still Swiss cheese. And though she generally liked Swiss cheese, she didn't like his brand. Also, he thought paleontology was exciting. Trouble followed him like his shadow. And not just trouble like your occasional flat tire or getting your order wrong at Taco Bell. Oh no, Tommy Oliver-like trouble usually involved an end of the world plot, spandex, him in spandex, and trying to stop the end of the world plot. He couldn't dance to save his life, literally. He thought Hamburger Helper was all that a man needed to know how to cook. He could sometimes be quiet and moody, which clashed with her social butterfly lifestyle. For the most part he could drive her crazy in so many ways it hurt her head to think about.

And yet none of that mattered, she thought to herself with a smile. Kim didn't want to mentally or verbally say she loved him again, but deep down she knew she did. The moment she saw him at the airport... kissing him for the first time in so long... feeling like she not only belonged with someone, but in a way, belonged to him. And he to her. It was strange and made no logical sense for a number of honest to goodness good reasons. But love rarely made sense. It just was what it was.

Smiling to herself as she finished her wine cooler, Kim knew that little red dress she wore tonight was made of calculated seduction. Her Tommy-plan called for them to take it slow, talk a lot about their lives, where they were going in their lives, and really contemplate how would they fit into the daily rhythm of each others lives. And if what she wore drove him mad with desire all night long, so be it.

Of course what she just changed into minutes ago was just as provocative, though in a teasingly different sort of way. She knew she shouldn't have put it on. Might incite him in some passionate way. Might make him laugh out loud. Might even make him think she's off her rocker. One thing she knew for certain, her sleepwear would elicit a response.

Suddenly a noise caught her attention. Lifting her gaze when she heard the bathroom door opened, the sound of footsteps padded closer until he entered her kitchen barefoot, wearing jeans and a dark button-down shirt that was was undone. He looked far to comfortable in her apartment, and appeared all drowsy sexy, fresh from the shower. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what she had on.

The sheer vision she made filled some empty space in his heart. As if how small she appeared sans heels hadn't already clutched his heart in her little hands, she had her mahogany locks pulled back into a tight ponytail that he'd always loved when they were dating.

But that wasn t what brought a lump to his throat.

Alas, it was the white tank-top with a familiar gold lightening bolt and Falcon-Zord on the front, coupled with the white pajama pants that featured 'White Ranger Tiger Power' down the side of her right leg that for whatever strange male reason made Tommy so hard could barely breathe.

Swallowing hard in the back of his throat, Tommy gave her a low whistle while devouring her with his eyes. "As badly as I would like to say something cool, I just can't think of anything other than you look sexier than any woman I have ever seen before."

Kim blushed at his honest admission, silly as it was to her. "Then I guess I'll have to thank Trini for her Christmas gift from last year," she replied cheekily. He seemed entranced by her attire, and she wasn't completely opposed to keeping him that way. Really, she knew a grown woman in Power Rangers PJ's should look ridiculous to any normal grown man.

But Tommy was eying her like she was the one and only thing he wanted in the world. Like she was his greatest desire. And that wasn't an altogether unwelcome feeling.

"OK, are you going to say anything else?" Kim poked at him.

He advanced on her so quickly she was braced against the island, his body pressed tightly to hers, caging her in. Towering over her swelled some very male part of his psyche, but truth be told she had all the power. Just her little smile and he was gone for her. "You're out of body wash."

Head tilted, brows narrowed, Kim wasn't altogether sure she understood the question. "So you used mine?" When he rolled his eyes she leaned in and smelled his bare chest. The scent of an apple orchard made her laugh. "Really, Tommy?! Really?"

"What's worse, I used your deodorant too."

"Strong enough for a man, but made for a woman," Kim snickered, shaking her head. When she felt his gaze fall upon her mouth, unconsciously she started nibbling on her bottom lip. Standing tall, or as tall as she could, she sought to re-establish control. "Tommy, we need to go over the rules for tonight."

"Ok." Crossing his arms, his presence invaded every inch of her personal space, giving her no where to run. "Shoot."

Her heartbeat quickened. Dammit, why did he have to look so damn good? Nonetheless, Kim steeled her resolve. "We have not discussed dating, or what's happening with us, or where it might go. To that end I think we need to have a long talk and hold off on any physical contact until we have this figured out and have set out upon a course of action that will lead us down a mature path of relationship commitment."

All Tommy could do was stare at that sweet bit of skin peeking out right above that gold lightening bolt on her top. His tongue wanted to own that space.

Following his eyes, Kim reminded him, "I'm up here, Tommy."

"Kim?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

His warm mouth ate her retort with a hungry, demanding kiss that broke all her rules. In fact, as he wrapped his arms around her those rules began to fade away into nothingness. She felt light-headed as their breath mingled. There were good reasons she should just shove him away, laugh it off, and prepare her living-room couch for him to sleep on. She certainly should not be shoving her tongue inside his mouth, or letting him suck on it while her hands roamed all over his muscled back beneath his shirt.

She was so light in his arms when he lifted her up onto that island surface, never for a moment relinquishing her mouth. Her legs parted for him to draw her closer. His hands softly held her face while making love to her mouth, while she held onto his open shirt. Her kiss was the sweetest distraction he'd ever known, and all he wanted to do was never stop. And when her legs joined her arms in trapping him to her, he greedily drowned in the lush taste of her mouth.

Moaning into his mouth, she loved how good he smelled fresh from the shower, and how his muscles felt beneath her caressing touch. As howling winds and torrential rain battered the outside world she felt her nipples tightly press against his hard chest as they kissed with such intense passion.

Her bed was so damn close... one big, huge California King that came with the apartment and hadn t seen a good workout since she moved in six months ago.

Kim knew if she didn't put a stop to this right now she wouldn't. Breaking their kiss on a gasp, she gently rested her forehead against his, looking at him through half-closed eyes. The warmth of his heavy breathing fanned over her face, evidence that he was as far gone as she was. Mercy, what this man made her feel. And judging by what's throbbing against her thigh, the feeling was mutual. She was panting when she said, "Look, as nice as that was, we need to stop and think and act mature and... ohgod," she whimpered when his mouth latched onto her neck. His tongue wetly lapping and lashing over her pulse, sucking ever so hard in a way that made her want to throw all caution to the wind. Her traitorous right hand gently cupped the back of his head, fingers combing through his dark hair, holding him to her. "So not fair."

She felt so damn good in his arms. So right. But as badly as he wanted her, and he did, some tiny strand of restraint whispered to him that his goal was to win her heart, not just get her in bed. She was worth so much more than a quickie. Leaning over her shoulder, Tommy sighed heavily. "Sorry about that."

Every part of her screamed to just screw his brains out. Damn morals and sanity! Still, Kim gave a nod, and then gently drew his face to hers. Passion aside, she knew they needed to talk. "What are we doing?"

Playful banter would elicit more flirty talk and dangerous possibilities. But her expression wasn't looking for fun. She was searching for the truth of this. For something meaningful. Shoving his desire for her aside, he spoke from the heart. "I flew all the way here to be with you. To spend time with you. To reconnect with you. And I'm falling for you all over again, only this time its much stronger. I..."

She kissed him before he could tell her what she so clearly read in his eyes. It was to much to soon, and so terrifying. So wonderful too. She played softly over his mouth, sighing at the end, just holding him to her. "I have at least eight valid reasons why this will be so hard, complicated, and potentially disastrous."

He was dying to nuzzle the side of her face, brushing his lips over her cheek. "I have one why it'll be worth it."

And then he was kissing her again, and all she could think about was how wonderful this was. How his hands felt on her thighs and how she wanted to ride him for the rest of the night until he couldn t see straight or remember anything but her name. But growing up meant you had to separate passion from what was the right way to go about things.

"OK, alright," she giggled at the end of their latest lip-lock. "Lets go to the couch."

"And by couch, you mean your bed?"

"No, I actually mean my couch." His frustrated grumble curled a grin on her lips. Her legs released around him, and when he backed up, she quickly scooted off the island. "Lets go act like mature adults and talk while sitting up right and fully clothed."

When she breezed past him he caught sight of the lightening bolt across the back of her snug pajama pants. His fists tightened at the way her firm ass flexed just enough to make him ache for her. Being a good man sometimes sucked as he reigned in his libido and followed her to the vanilla love seat.

Tucking her feet beneath her, Kim settled into the corner of the love seat, facing him as he took a seat next to her. She took a deep breath, readying herself to do this the right way. "OK, I'm going to start out by asking you four serious questions. And then you can ask me anything you want."

"Fair enough. Ask away."

Kim put on her serious-mature face. "Are you looking for 'Friends-With-Benefits,' a committed relationship, or just some fun whenever we can see each other?"

Wow, she went straight to the point. He respected that. For her sake, Tommy took it as serious as she did. "I'm hoping to build a committed relationship with you if that's what we both want." When she flashed him a devastatingly beautiful smile his heart skipped a beat. She was curling around his soul more and more by the second. Just sitting here next to her was intoxicating. "Next."

"Given that we've been talking, texting, and emailing for only four months before this weekend, how can you be sure you want that with me?"

Tommy smiled. "Boy, you don't go for the easy questions."

Her expression turned reflective, her tone slightly emotional. "Getting your heart broke a couple of times makes you either wiser or dumber as you get older. I'm hoping I'm a bit wiser."

Tommy appreciated that all to well. "Being together this weekend is going to answer a ton of questions for both of us. But all those talks and the trust we've rebuilt feels genuine. The better I get to know you and your life, the more I'm drawn to you. And how I felt when I saw you at the airport... my heart was pounding like I was going to have a heart attack. And when I kissed you I just couldn't stop." She pretended to look away, but he caught her blush. "So I guess what I'm saying is everything I ve felt so far, and what I'm feeling right now just talking to you makes me sure I want us to go for it."

Her belly fluttered as she gazed at him. When he shrugged off his shirt, no doubt a tactic to throw her off her game, a litany of naughty thoughts raced through her mind. But her Poker-face held firm as she continued. "What about the long distance thing? My school is here in Miami and its barely a year old. Its doing well, but not so well that I can take weeks off at a time or run it remotely from out of state."

Sitting up straight, Tommy faced her query head-on. "I just finished my tenure at Reefside High School and I have my doctorate in Paleontology. So I don't have anything tying me down to Reefside or California in general. I have connections and can teach pretty much anywhere. And since I helped save Anton and the world that last time, he sorta rewarded me."

Her gaze narrowed. "Meaning?"

Almost embarrassed by this confession, Tommy delivered the news. "He gave me a million dollars, tax-free."

Kim blinked. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Tommy replied, amused by her reaction. "Only you, Haley, and Jason know."

Kim blinked. "Marry me?"

"In a heartbeat," he jokingly replied, but secretly hoped was in their future. "Kim, I'm at a flexible place in my life. Career wise I m open to new opportunities, and financially I'm better than stable. If we continue to build and grow what's between us I would have no issues relocating here, or wherever you are. I just want to be close to you."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. So he had seriously thought about the logistics of how they would make this work, and not just the romance of it all. That made this all the more special to her. They weren't anywhere near getting married yet, but this felt like an honest to goodness beginning. "OK, last question."

"I'm ready."

She wasn't so sure about that. This spoke to the very spirit of who he was. "I loved being a Ranger. I remember every single thing we did and it was so exciting and amazing. Just the most incredible time in my entire life. But for me, its done. Its over with. Its the past. Its not a part of my present or future. I know there are plenty of others out there who want the job, and who are already doing it. But can you honestly live without it? Can you see a life for yourself where the call comes in one day to save the world again and you say no? Could a normal life with a home, a wife, and children be enough for you? Because that normal life is what I want someday."

Bowing his head, Tommy had the good presence of mind to pause as he truly considered what she just asked. She'd made it clear the Ranger life wasn't a part of hers, and couldn't be a part of the person in her life. It was her or it. A new tension filled the air and she waited patiently, if not anxiously. The Ranger life had always been a part of him, living in his bloodstream, fused in his bones.

Tommy Oliver searched for something all his life, perhaps never fully accepting who he was because he was adopted. Martial arts brought him discipline and confidence, but wasn't enough. Race car driving was thrilling and competitive, but not enough. Even when the unexpected challenge of college and paleontology was conquered, the Ranger life still came after him. Or did he pursue it? Was Tommy the mask and the Ranger the real him?

And then he thought of his Beautiful. The courageous, smart, and able to move on and grow up version of Kimberly Ann Hart. The Ranger life placed against her and the many years he'd already lived it, that lifestyle had finally lost its luster. Finally wasn't what he wanted to define who he was for the rest of his life. He'd done everything that was asked of him by the world. He'd done his bit for King and country. Now he needed to do what was asked of him by the woman he loved.

Tommy looked her directly in the eyes. "I can let it go, Kim. I already have. For you. For us."

Kim thought she could hear the beat of her heart in her ears. She knew she was asking the world of him. "Are you sure?"

"If I went back to that life and we were together, I would lose you, wouldn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm done," he assured her. "I've been done for over a year now, but I'm ready for the next stage of my life. I'm still going to pursue more interests in martial arts and I love to sky-dive. I still love racing, just not professionally. I'll get my kicks in other ways. But nothing matters more to me than that. Nothing could be more exciting to me than that. I think you'll be my greatest adventure."

Fighting tears, Kim let out a deep sigh, letting his words touch her heart. "Thank you," she replied in a profoundly soft tone of voice.

All in all Tommy felt he did pretty good. "So is it my turn now?"

"The floor is yours."

"Can I hold you right now?"

After the way he just warmed her heart, the tug of war between lust and common sense wasn't an easy one. She knew she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, and that knowledge was seriously threatening her rules. Still, with the storm roaring outside, and the warm and cozy atmosphere of her apartment seducing her, she couldn't resist. "Yes."

She allowed him to draw her into his arms, against his chest as he laid down on the love-seat with her in his arms. Snaking one arm around her slender waist, the other tenderly roamed her back. She rested the warmth of her cheek against his bare chest, listening to the beat of his heart and the pelting rain outside. He cuddled her so close, and she let him, twining her legs around his. Her voice was a whisper. Her guard was down, and that was as exciting as it was terrifying. "Next."

Softly caressing her lower back, he concentrated on the gentle weight of her lying over him, and how this powerful swell of protectiveness for her came over him. Everything was happening so fast, but it felt so right and he wasn't going to deny what he felt for her. "Why did you create rules for our weekend?"

"Honestly, I knew my feelings for you were growing so strong in the last couple of weeks, and I felt like you were feeling the same way. But jumping into bed super fast and declaring love and all that drama... I've been burned in the past. So I think I wanted us to go slow and see how we feel once we're in front of each other and not just on the phone. If this was as special as I thought it could be, then I didn't want to screw it up by us jumping into bed so fast and moving at light speed."

Tommy pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, loving how she sensual in his arms. "No one is proposing or talking about moving into together yet. I mean, I get where you're coming from, but passion isn't a bad thing."

"I never said it was," she yawned against him, "And that's your cock talking." His arms tightened around her when she dared say that word. He felt so warm, and soft, and yet strong at the same time. It was so hard trying to act like a lady when she had the inexplicable urge to climb him like a jungle gym.

"I want you," he echoed seductively in her ear before gently nibbling on the end of it. She shivered pleasurably in his embrace, snuggling even closer. He knew she could 'feel' him so hard beneath her. Aching for her. Unable to resist, his hands slipped under her top, lovingly roaming the soft, bare skin of her back. The warmth of her breath fanning over his chest was driving him mad with desire. "I need y..."

Her mouth savagely inhaled whatever he was going to say when she kissed him with such intense passion it stole his breath away. Suddenly they were a grinding tangle of kneading, caressing, clawing flesh as they lustfully made out, groaning and moaning into each others mouths.

They engaged in a breathtakingly aggressive make-out session filled with chaotic emotion. Love and lust collided when her hand squeezed his cock through his jeans, forcing a powerful tremble beneath her. And when his hands moved down inside her pants to grab her ass he pulled her down so tightly against him. Her tongue mimicked what she wanted him to do to her, stroking inside his mouth as she writhed on top of him. When he fisted her ponytail she grunted in his mouth, their bodies rocking together in a rhythm they intended to re-enact soon enough.

And then Kimberly heard a noise, but was so occupied kissing Tommy she could barely grasp what she heard. Suddenly it made sense to her. "Vibrate... vibrating..."

Tommy licked at her tongue, and then brushed his lips over the column of her throat. "You want to use your vibrator? Kim, that's kinda kin... owwwe!"

"That smack was because I heard my cell phone vibrating," she panted heavily, and then reached for her cell on the inn table in front of the love seat. Her mind was far to light-headed to read the Caller-ID. "Hello?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Kim! Jesus, I'm glad you're alright," Trini quickly said, her voice frantic with worry. "There's news about the Hurricane possibly hitting your area. How are you doing?"

Wincing at the scene before her and how she'd never hear the end of it, Kimberly sat up straight, wishing her co-best friend wasn't calling at this time. Then again, it was probably the only thing that would have stopped her from fucking Tommy's brains out. Perhaps a blessing in disguise. "Relax, T. So far, so good, weather wise. Its pretty bad outside, but my apartment building hasn't blown away yet. Knock on wood."

Trini could hear Kimberly's pronounced heavy breathing. Curious. "Why do you sound like you've just run the Boston Marathon? You're all out of breath. And have you spoken to Tommy? Did he make it back to his hotel?"

Kim paused to consider her options, and then lied anyway cause there was still so much to figure out. "He's fine. Safe and sound and all that." The former Pink Ranger gave Tommy the middle finger when he laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Nothing to worry about here, sis."

From her perch on her couch in her living room, Trini glared at her cell phone, and then accused after a moment, "...why do I hear deceit creeping in your voice Kimberly Ann Hart?"

Uh oh! Kim winced, hating how well Trini knew her. Whenever Ms. Kwan called her by her full name she knew she was suspicious. "No, no deceit here. Just waiting out the possible hurricane all by my lonesome."

Yep, something was definitely up with Kim and Trini knew it. Could hear it in her voice. Being the Kimberly Hart expert that she was, Trini decided to test her theory. "... hold on a second."

Wanting to end this call as quickly as possible, Kim squeaked when Tommy's cell phone rang on the table next to them.

"Aha! I hear another phone ringing, Kim. Confess! You're not alone at all. I knew your rules would fall apart once you two were together again! I knew it!"

Covering her face in shame, Kim knew she was busted. Guilt laced her expression as she began pacing the floor. "Trini, the storm worsened while we were at dinner. In fact, we didn't even get the chance to eat dinner."

"So Tommy came home with you?"

"Well I couldn't exactly let him die on the highway."

"I guess you can finally stop dating B.O.B now."

"Bob? Who in the hell is Bob?" Tommy roared into his cell phone when he picked up, now a part of a three-way call.

"Hello Mr. Oliver. Why do 'you' sound out of breath as well?"

"Uhm..."

Kim's head fell as she swore under her breath. She didn't ever want B.O.B. being brought up. "I hate you, Trini."

"And I love you, Kim. And I'm very happy you two are safe and sound. Now I'm going to hang up on you, chat with Tommy for a brief second, and then call it a night. Don't die or anything. Take care of each other."

Kim's exasperated expression left her shaking her head. "You re my favorite psychiatrist, Trini."

"Been one professionally for three years. Been yours since you were six. Night, Kim."

"Night, T." Kim hit the end button on her phone, then watched with curiosity at Tommy as he conversed with Trini."

Listening to the former Yellow Ranger, Tommy understood completely."... I know, Trini. I get that... she already is... now that's just mean and scary... yes... you don't say... Jason said the lobster was fantastic... just go for it... I will... wow, that much... yes... night, Trini."

Arms crossed her chest, Kim walked up to him. She playfully poked him in the belly. "So what was that all about? Confess all to me now or suffer the consequences."

Before Tommy could answer all the lights in Kim's apartment flickered, and then went out. Darkness surrounded them. The time on her cable box and DVD player went black. Her ceiling fan stopped spinning. The power was out completely.

"Dammit!" Kim swore, walking to her living-room window. Peeking through the curtains, all the street lights were out, and at the end of her block the traffic lights were too. None of the buildings across the street seemed to have power either. "We are officially back in the Dark Ages. Lord of the Rings, here I come."

Frowning in frustration, when she felt him close in behind her, she instinctively leaned back against him. His arms closed around her and suddenly things weren't so bad. He seemed to mold around her, somehow. His warm, solid body felt so good. "I have candles."

"They can wait."

Nothing was said for a few minutes as they gazed outside together, simply enjoying the peaceful quiet and each others company. Rain came down in heavy sheets, blanketing the dark city as strong winds rattled the window glass. None of it bothered them in the least. In a funny way they were both happy to be trapped together.

Covering his arms with her own, Kim reveled in the feel of being next to him. With him. Just knowing that something wonderful was growing between them again. It was utterly terrifying. But she was courageous enough to pursue it anyway. "It's still your turn, you know. You got anymore questions to ask me?"

Tucking her head beneath his chin, Tommy shut his eyes and breathed her in. This was all happening so fast, and yet who was he to defy his hearts desire. No one else made him feel this way. No other woman captured his soul the way she did. In just forty-eight hours of being near her again he knew this was where he belonged. And this was the woman he belonged too. It sounded sappy and unrealistic in his head, but he felt it in his heart. "Where do you want to be in five years?"

"Have you been watching Oprah?"

"Funny, Kim." She gave a cute little head shake. "Seriously. Guys get asked that all the time, but we never ask girls that. So I'm asking you."

With that in mind she gave his question a great deal of thought before answering. "Professionally, I want my students to be thriving mentally, physically, and emotionally. I want my school to have a reputation of class, high character, professionalism, and skill. A place where parents can trust that their girls and boys are being well taken care of and prepared the right way for everything the world of gymnastics will throw at them. And of course I want my school to be profitable and winning competitions. I intend to be a success and I won't settle for less."

"I'm in awe of your drive," he told her as she settled comfortably into him. "And I can't wait to see your school on Monday. I think you're going to be so successful."

His belief in her meant a great deal. "I can't wait to show it to you."

Bending to her temple, he pressed a kiss there. "Anything else?"

He was fishing for something about him, but she knew how to play the game. "Personally, I'd like to maintain my current weight and stay in shape. I'd like to see how Lost ends on TV. I want to see Skull in concert. I still can't believe he's a pianist, but he sounds amazing."

Tickling her, to which she giggled, Tommy asked, "Is that all?"

"Tommy, I'm not dying to get married and have children," she replied honestly. "I mean I'm not against it, and if the right man and the right relationship happens, we'll see. But I can't say that marriage and kids is a must for me in five years. I can't say that my life won't be happy if I don't have either. But that doesn't mean I don't want them, or that they aren't possible. It just depends on the right guy."

"You know my middle name is 'Right Guy,' don't you?"

"That was lame," she snickered.

"Yeah, but I don't have many good lines. It was all I could come up with."

He was sweet to her even when he was lame. That was why she seemed to be smiling all night long. He wasn't anything resembling a 'Smooth Talker'. But he was honest, and that was charming in itself. "Anything else you want to know?"

"What do you fear when it comes to me?"

Suddenly her voice got caught up in her throat. A somber tone accompanied, "So many things."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

Kim nodded. "I am worried that I'm going to be disappointed again. And that's not to say I think you will disappoint me. Its just that every girl who has ever had her heart broken, or been in a relationship she thought was going great until the rug was pulled out from under her, is afraid to get her hopes up. Jerks tend to breed pessimistic women. And after you ve been hurt a few times you start to not want to get your hopes up."

"I've had my heart broken before, Kim. More than once."

"I know that... better than most," she added regretfully. "But men see things like that different than women. You guys seem to bounce back faster for some reason. Maybe not all guys, but most. I guess... I guess I fear not wanting to try for fear of being let down. And men have let me down before."

Turning her in his arms, Tommy gazed into her soft brown eyes. He spoke with conviction. "I won't let you down." ` She lifted a hand to caress his cheek, and when he turned his face he kissed her palm. What he lacked in romantic declarations, he made up for in little affectionate ways. "I don't believe that you will, and honestly, those are my issues. Nothing you ve done to create them." After a brief pause, she continued, "I, like all girls, have my issues."

"I have mine as well. I'm so far from perfect."

"Oh, I know you aren't even a little perfect," she teased, and saw that he knew it. "But I promise that if we pursue this, I won't let them get in the way. I won't let fear rule my life."

"Good," he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "Anything else I should know?"

He began peppering soft kisses down the side of her neck while his hands filled with the firm cheeks of her ass, causing her to arch into his strong frame. The man was setting her body on fire and she wanted them to burn all night long. "I guess I just want to be the most important person in the world to someone."

How ironic, Tommy thought to himself. "Second place not good enough?" he smiled.

"Not ever." She leaned in, kissing him again, listening to the roaring storm outside. The sheer heat and the yearning need he created in her as they kissed passionately in the dark left her clawing at his back. Finally, she leapt the wall around her heart and just wanted to go for it. "Tommy?"

"What?"

"Go to bed," she reported wearing a devilish grin. He blinked, looking a bit bewildered. "And by bed, I mean my bed." When she took his hand in hers, intent on leading him to paradise, he wouldn't budge a muscle. "Did I stutter?"

Tommy held his ground. "Who in the hell is Bob?"

Shutting her eyes to the mild embarrassment of having this conversation, Kim wrestled her hand away from his and walked off. "You can sleep on the couch. And by couch, I actually mean the couch. Goodnight."

And just like that, in less than five seconds Kim shoved Tommy from Romance Cove to What-The-Fuck Island? Alas, women were still the great mystery of the world. He stalked after her through her apartment. "I want to know who this Bob guy is? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Spinning on her heel, Kim wanted to smack the taste from him mouth. A sneer crossed her face as she wondered how he could be so sweet one moment and so dense the next. "Do you think I would have invited you here, or gone out to dinner with you, or done any of this if I were seeing someone?"

"Well Trini mentioned..."

"Just shut up!" she shouted in his face.

And just like that her wall was back up. But Tommy wasn't having it. "Then who is he?! And the longer you act like a brat the more I think you do have something to hide."

Kim wondered why most men she came into contact with, the exceptions being Adam and Billy, at some point made her want to choke them? "So I'm a brat now?"

"If the shoes fit?" Tommy advanced face-to-face with her, near furious with jealousy. "Why won't you just tell me who this Bob guy is?"

He had the nerve to look so jealous. So damn possessive! And she had the nerve to go right on pushing his buttons no matter how utterly fuckable he looked with his half unbuttoned jeans and shirtless sex appeal. "Bob... and I are none of your business. Conversation over."

Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink... barefoot and so tiny, yet so fiery when she was angry. Her eyes flashed menace at him, her face a mask of defiance. He was so hard he could barely stand it. "Can you stop with the games and just tell me?!"

"Look, Bob isn't important at all, OK. Let it go."

"Why should I let it go when Trini mentioned you not needing him anymore?!"

The angrier he made her, the more she wanted to slap him... and then feel herself wrapped around him, fucking him... "Tommy, this is not an issue. And right now you are just making me angrier by the second. You act like after everything we have said tonight you don't trust me at all."

"I don't want you to ever see Bob again."

Her eyes blazed fire, her voice rose. "The fucking nerve of you! You don't own me! I can do whatever..."

"No more 'Battery Operated Boyfriends' for you, Kim," he interrupted her. "No more!" and then broke out into the biggest grin in the face of her absolutely stunned expression. "Trini told me what Bob meant. I just love fighting with you. When you're angry you're so damn sexy it drives me crazy."

Kimberly scowled at him with a stone-like expression, and then slapped him across the face.

With a predatory glimmer ignited in her eyes, Tommy was ready when she jumped on him, attacking his mouth with such hot ferocity. He caught her in mid-air, tightly clutching her petite frame to his body, raging towards her bedroom door. God, how he loved the sweet taste of this woman. The loud crack of his foot kicking the door open echoed around them, and when he reached her bed he threw her on it. She grabbed at the waist of his jeans, dragging him down on top of her.

"That was so mean of you," Kim accused him when he settled firmly over her, between her legs, grinding against her wet center. Shivers flowed through her body when he shoved her tank-top up high.

Tommy's reply was a long, dripping lick over a tight nipple, followed by nursing hotly on the tip until her toes curled. Her eyes closed tight as he lazily whipped his tongue back and forth over one peak before bathing it in warm saliva, and then drawing it deeply inside his mouth, sucking.

A low rumble escaped her lips... vibrated in her chest, her heart pounding... her breasts felt heavy and tender in his hands... his mouth.

Beyond any self-control, his teeth nipped gently at the end of her nipple, tugging at it just enough to make her whine softly. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard. So focused on forcing that erotic sound out of her again that when her fist dove inside his jeans, past his boxers, taking him in her warm hand he gasped loudly. She curled her fingers around the rock-hard length of him, her fist stroking up and down his shaft as moisture wept from the tip. "Oh God..."

Pumping his cock until his breath caught in his chest, Kim loved that momentary loss of his vaunted control. But her victory was short lived when he wrenched her grasp away. Down her body so fast she barely had time to realize what he was doing, Tommy tore her pajamas off, and then knelt between her legs.

"...dying to taste you," he swore breathlessly.

The primal emotion of his voice crippled her senses as she felt the heat of his breath ghost over her sex. The decadent feel of his hands kneading her breasts made her quiver beneath him, but it was his tongue lapping over the soaked cotton of her white thong that caused her to cry out. Over and over she felt him teasing her to the point of pleasure/pain until he at last yanked the cotton aside and tasted her fully.

She shrieked, and then her hips arched into him as he sucked her flesh. Slow, lingering lashes of his tongue from her clit down, gathering her sweetness, stroking her senses higher by the second. Her thighs shook around his head as his hands slipped beneath her, cupping her ass, holding her to be feasted on. Her entire body shook with pleasurable tremors, nearly turning sideways in a silent wail.

She dared to gaze down at him, and was awed by the sheer intensity of his hunger for her.

Feather-soft lashes of his tongue would give way to firm, faster strokes taking her to the edge of ecstasy, and then teasing her with paradise. The taste of her was now forever burned into his memory, damn every other woman he had ever been with. The scent of her made his cock throb as his tongue pushed inside her, fucking her in a way that made his manhood envious. He drank her juices as if he'd go crazy if he didn't. She trembled, with one hand now resting on the back of his head, another clutching at the bedsheets. Clawing. Shaking... rolling her hips into his sucking mouth.

Her left hand braced on top of his head, pushing him to her as he slowly massaged her sensitive clit with the wet flat of his tongue, cascading up and down, and then round and round. Sexual, erotic, taboo sounds of fucking her with his tongue. Wetly lashing her slit before finally sweeping over her clit with firm strokes. She rolled and rocked sideways, straining... reaching for... and when he drove two fingers inside her, thrusting deep as her core tightened around them, her body quaked violently.

There was no orgasm in her past that compared to the mind-blowing one she was experiencing. An out-of-body climax that left her crying out his name while rocking her hips into his fingers. She felt him softly sucking her clit as wave after pleasurable wave throttled through her until she finally had to shove him away.

Panting heavily, Tommy laid down beside her, his cheek resting against her still trembling thigh. The taste of her still sweet on his tongue. Her essence glistening on his lips and chin. The scent of her hung humid in the air, and all around him. He loved it. Craved it. And swore no man would ever have her but him again. "Kim," was all he could gasp."

"Now," was all she could say, tearing off her top, and then slipping off her thong. She felt the bed dip when he lost the last of his clothes, and then he was over her once more. He burned her with a searing expression, his gut twisting with lust, his heart with love. Desperate to have her... to take her at last. "I love you," he whispered just before he kissed her deeply.

"I know," she replied between long kisses. "I love you too. So much it terrifies me."

"Scares me too," he agreed. "But this is worth fighting for. You're worth fighting for. And this time I am not letting you go."

She smiled brightly, lapping softly at his lips before pushing her tongue back inside his mouth. Her right hand slipped down between them, trailing past his belly. She confidently took hold his hard cock, brushing the head of it up and down her slit. Their hips flexed in a hot little grind as their eyes locked, and nothing else in the world existed. "Since my plan has completely backfired, you had better make this epic. Understood?"

"I'll make you forget B.O.B was ever born... or manufactured."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Flushed, sweaty, and oh so bossy. Captivated by her, Kim was the picture of exquisite femininity. Silenced by the moment, Tommy could only obey his body's urgent lust to claim her at last. They both groaned when he pushed inside her, slowly spreading her around him. His mouth twitched at the intense pleasure of feeling her inner muscles squeezing around him. When her smooth legs lifted around his waist, it was the arch of her hips that allowed her to take all of him. Delicious waves of pleasure coursed through them as they engaged in that age old rhythm of making love.

Speechless as they held each others gaze, Kim kept a white-knuckled grip on his strong forearms as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Nails digging in, her face pressed to the hollow of his shoulder as her inner muscles closed hotly around him on every lazy withdrawal. Just how long had it been since she had sex, and had she ever been with a man this bi... ahem, she felt him 'every-damn-where' and was so wet for him she could scarcely believe it. Her senses were on overload. His chiseled, lean frame rocked into her as she took every inch of him with a breathless cry, her limbs shaking.

Every single time he sank into her was the best moment of Tommy's life. He couldn't stop kissing her, gliding inside her moist heat, his heart pounding in his chest over her own. Thrust after long, smooth thrust caused her lovely features to twist passionately. She gasped through clenched teeth, taking him inside her as the bed rocked gently. She felt so small and tight, and yet so strong to take his increasing force as going slow was driving him to madness. Suddenly she caught him off guard by rolling them over so that now she was on top and in control. "I... I didn't know you had that in you. Pun intended."

Bending down, Kim licked her tongue over his mouth. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Her hands braced over his shoulders as she found that perfect balance, rocking over him now, riding him deep until her backside collided with his lap. Arching over him, her core tightened around him, slicking her every descent as she reveled in her power. His throat constricted hard, his chest heaving as she rode him at a steady gallop. Took his pleasure as her own, deciding when to ride harder, or when to slow it down. His communication evolved into a symphony of strained gasps as she fucked him rhythmically, bouncing on his lap at a steady pace. She loved the feel of his hands tightly gripping ass, trying to force her down faster. But she alone controlled the pace. He was at her mercy. "You're not the boss here, Tommy. This is my game."

Her kiss stole his breath away, a soul-wrenching merger as his strong frame trembled beneath her. The bed-springs serenaded their passion, softly squeaking as half the sheets clung to their moist skin. His cock felt so hard inside her she swore, "Fuck," under her breath. Suddenly a lustful kiss pulled at her lips, his tongue roaming inside her mouth as his hard column of flesh spread her open around him. Up and down she rode his cock with the intent of making him come so hard.

As the inevitable drew ever closer, Tommy turned the tables on Kim, flipping her back over, stroking and curving inside her as they gasped into each others mouths. Perspiration misted their skin as they moved as one, fucking aggressively, mating all over the sheets. She adored his warm, masculine hands caressing her hips and thighs as he surged into her. She cupped the back of his head, locking her ankles over his lower back, feeding him what he so greatly desired. Moaning, thrusting with purpose and longing... he wanted her to know she belonged to him. She gave a sharp cry of pleasure as his lustful, husky grunts punctuated him fucking her harder. The rhythmic sound of slick flesh slapping together left them panting wildly. He drove faster into her, snapping his hips into hers as she bucked and writhed beneath him. "Come for me, Kim... ohGod, come for me!"

Her whole body quivered almost as if by his command. "You know... you know just how to fuck me," Kim whimpered and shivered as his cock sawed hotly over her sensitive clit in a way that left her nails digging into his scalp. She held on in a four-limbed embrace, her belly fluttering, nerves strung tight. And then she came so hard her ears were ringing. Her hips rocked hard against him as she cried out, nails digging into his back, trembling wildly around the hard length of him. "Fuck... damn ahhh..." Ripples of exquisite pleasure tore through her as she clutched onto him, blood pounding through her veins, the emotional and physical high so euphoric she wanted more even as she reached it. "Uhhnn... ahh..." Eyes tightly shut, still shuddering, she felt his mouth marking her neck. His teeth and tongue darkening the fair skin so that anyone who saw her the next day would know she belonged to him. She writhed beneath him, her chest heaving as she felt so boneless satisfied even as he was still hard, wanting her again.

When Kim tenderly bit the shell of his ear, gasping that she loved him, the sensual tone of her voice practically curled around his cock. Her sexy little grunts as their hips collided faster left him shaking above her. She smelled so good, tasted so good, roared through his bloodstream like an out of control locomotive and he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

So close to his own end, Tommy watched the sweetest release play over her beautiful features. The way her face twisted erotically as she shook violently through such a second powerful orgasm. Sweet dripped from his body onto hers. He bent to her neck, open-mouth kissing her, lapping the saltiness of her skin. "Love you so much," he gasped, mindless with emotion and pleasure.

Drawing her strength back, Kim wanted him so lost and broken he'd never want another woman. She caressed his back, pressing the softest of kisses to his neck, cheek, and then kissing him once more as she sat up. He slipped from within her, and then boldly pushed him onto his back one last time. One smooth glide at the right angle sank him back inside her. "That was incredible, but now its your turn. Hold on tight."

Hypnotized by her alluring grace, Tommy felt like Kim was a drug to his body now. Coursing through his bloodstream. He was addicted, desperately addicted, and would do anything to see and feel the erotic vision she made as she rode over his lap. Her small hands took his wrists, lifting his arms up near his head while fucking him like her life depended on it. Her name became a mantra from his lips as their sweat-soaked bodies rocked with wild abandon. She was gliding hotly over him, thrusting him inside her until his hands balled into fists. Her smooth legs glided over his tensing thighs as she rode him. He felt so hard inside her as she moved over him, up and down, her ragged breathing fanning over his face. Her hips curled like a snake, riding him faster, melting around him as her slick inner walls closed tightly. She smiled, arrogantly tossing her hair back, fucking until harder until she felt him swell inside her. Until his body tensed powerfully, his expression became tortured, and then she felt him cumming in surging hot bursts of warmth. She didn't stop riding him as he trembled mightily beneath her, milking his cock of everything he had to give, squeezing around him until his hands forced hers away, stilling her hips with a firm grip. He felt utterly powerless, intensely satisfied, and whatever was beyond pure joy.

After gently slipping him from inside her, Kim fully collapsed forward over his chest, unable to move. They were a sticky, sweaty mass of flesh in the dark. She felt his pounding heart, a perfect match for her own and that made her smile. Damn it all, this was that kind of sex you read about in erotic novels, but didn t think people had in real life. The scent of animalistic fucking tinged the air, clouding her mind. Her sheets were completely pulled from one side of the bed. All four of her pillows were on the floor, and they were damp from their sweat.

"That... that was the best, hottest, most amazing sex I have ever had in my entire life," Tommy proclaimed without a shadow of a doubt, eyes shut, searching for his lost breath. The sheets cooled against his skin. His arms closed around her slender waist as that was all the strength he had left in this world. His brain was on happy overload as he laid there.

Lifting her head, Kim felt a sense of pride and awe, as well as the sweetest exhaustion. Her back, wrists, hips, and everything else was sore, but she couldn't have cared less. In fact, she couldn't even move. "Best sex ever! Ditto!"

In what was probably the funniest, most unplanned thing to do ever, they fist bumped, and then broke out into roaring laughter.

The heady scent of them still stained her soft skin, so much so that Tommy couldn t stop himself from burying his face in the side of her neck, inhaling. And then he softly kissed her again. They savored the taste of each other like a fine wine as he teased and nipped at her succulent bottom lip before devouring it. Her lips parted for his questing tongue, and then she drew on it inside her mouth, nibbling softly on the end until his hoarse groan made her sex quiver.

"OK, OK," Kim panted, rolling off his body in a comically funny way that left her grinning. "I need time to recover, and," she pointed at his impressive, but limp manhood, "So do you."

Tommy snickered, exhaling deeply. "Duly noted." When Kim shifted onto her side he felt her mood turn serious before he saw it written on her face. The ultimate high of sex gave way to the maturity of dealing with the aftermath. "What's on your mind, Beautiful?"

It was unfair that even a decade plus years later when he called her that she still felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. But no matter the reminders of the past, she lived in the present. "I'm contemplating if what we just did was a good or bad idea, and that I unfairly want a guarantee things will work out this time." "Kim, if you want a guarantee in life, go date a car battery," he joked wearing a smile. "But if you want to go for it, and see what happens then I'm right there with you." When he tried to roll over, he found that he couldn't and she laughed at his attempt. "Not funny."

"Sorry for wearing you out so much," she teased, lying back down with him, settling comfortably in his arms. She was soothed by the warmth of his skin.

"I am not worn out! I could do it three, four more times in a row," he playfully boasted. She rolled her eyes at him, snuggling deeper against him. Maybe once the euphoria of tonight faded they would feel... and then he realized when she yawned in his arms that loving her was so far out of his control already. One night was all it took for him to want to fight for this. She had him. All of him. "So what do you want to do?"

Kim huffed, "Go date a car battery."

Laughter bubbled out of him. "You ever tried your hand at stand-up?"

He was smiling nonetheless. Kim continued, "Hey, I want my guarantee of a Fairy Tale happy ending. Sure, a car battery might not be much for conversation and I can't introduce it to my mother, but its solid and dependable and in some cases comes with a warranty and a money-back clause." She found herself suddenly pressed back into the bed as Tommy bent over her, parting her thighs as he settled there.

"I'll give you something solid and dependable," he growled in a husky tone not even a little bit innocent. When her knee lifted, pressing against his cock, his eyes widened.

"Unless you want that solid and dependable thing smashed, I think you'll put that away while he talk." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, gazing into her eyes with all the love she could ask for. "Aren't you scared?"

"Yeah, of course I am. But that's how you know something is special to you," he replied. "I came here this weekend to see if I felt the same way in person that I have over the last four months. And I wanted to see if you were in the same place. Well I have to tell you, Kim. I am more in love with you than I have ever been in my entire life." Being so open and just going for it wasn't easy, but she deserved his best. This wasn't about pride, it was about them. "Now I'm not proposing to you, or asking to move in or asking you change your life for me. I just want you to know that I love you and I want to pursue that however fast or slow as you are comfortable with."

Sweet and honest, which were his strong points. Kim caressed his cheek, smiling at how free her heart felt. Her head dipped to rest over his forehead, smiling down at him. "I love you, Tommy.

"That's all that matters to me.

"Then lets go for it," she said, and then kissed him softly. Suddenly the lights came back on, much to her approval. "OK, I'm going to take a shower. Go in my refrigerator and heat up the chicken fingers, lasagne, and garlic bread. I've worked up quite an appetite."

"Hey, wait a second," Tommy declared, with his hands on her hips, grinning. "Are you giving me orders already?"

Head tilt, brow raised, Kim protested, "I just gave you the very best sex of your entire life, intend to give you more before the night is out, and you're questioning me already?"

"... oh yeah, my bad. I think I'm still loopy from the great sex."

"Good boy." Just then the howling winds returned, but this time they made Kim laugh when she recalled something. "Did you by any chance hear the name they gave this hurricane?"

"Nope, just that it was a hurricane."

"Its Hurricane Rita."

"Seriously?" Tommy asked, shaking his head when she nodded. "Well I guess its about time Rita gave us something good."

"Amen to that. Now go make my dinner."

"You're so bossy."

"Yeah, but you love it."

"I really do, Beautiful. I really do."

**The End, no sequel. If you enjoyed this please review. :)**  
**S**

**P.S.: No sequel, but... uhm... a Trini/Jason fluffy smut that takes place at the same time as this one might not be out of the question.**


End file.
